Ned Willis
Ned Willis is a character in Neighbours and is the son of Brad Willis and Beth Brennan. He appeared in Neighbours from Episode 7338 - 6th April 2016. Ned is played by Ben Hall. Biography Ned Willis was born in October/November or December 1994, almost a year after Brad and Beth left their home town of Erinsborough to move to Perth in December 1993. Brad and Beth divorced when Ned was a baby and Brad married Terese Petrides. Beth was a single mother after her and Brad split up. 2016- Ned arrived in Erinsborough in April 2016 but there was an explosion at Lassiters Hotel which killed 2 of Ned's relatives, his half brother Joshua Willis and grandfather Doug Willis. Lauren Turner saw a distinctive tattoo on Ned's chest, which is a gang tattoo, and Lauren had thought it looked familiar, as it was of a river gang. Ned's father Brad was becoming closer to Lauren now she was a widow and he had split from Terese. Ned was friendly with Lauren. He said he liked older women and even kissed her but she pulled away. In August 2016, Elly Conway found a locket of blonde hair in Ned's wallet and thought it was Lauren's. Ned denied this. Memorable info Birthday: Late 1994 Full Name: Ned Willis Family Father Brad Willis Mother Beth Brennan Siblings Paige Novak, Joshua Willis (deceased 5 April 2016), Imogen Willis, Piper Willis (all half, same father) Cousin Zac Willis Second Cousin Cameron Hudson Grandfathers Doug Willis, Bill Brennan Grandmothers Pam Willis, Phyllis Brennan Great grandfathers Bert Willis, Seamus Beresford Great grandmothers Moina Beresford Great, great grandfathers Zachary Willis Uncles/Aunts John Willis (deceased), Adam Willis, Gaby Willis, Cody Willis, David Brennan 'Great Aunt 'Faye Hudson Appearances '2016 ' *Episode 7338 - 6 April 2016 *Episode 7339 - 7 April 2016 *Episode 7343 - 13 April 2016 *Episode 7345 - 15 April 2016 *Episode 7346 - 18 April 2016 *Episode 7347 - 19 April 2016 *Episode 7352 - 26 April 2016 *Episode 7353 - 27 April 2016 *Episode 7354 - 28 April 2016 *Episode 7359 - 5 May 2016 *Episode 7361 - 9 May 2016 *Episode 7362 - 10 May 2016 *Episode 7363 - 11 May 2016 *Episode 7367 - 17 May 2016 *Episode 7368 - 18 May 2016 *Episode 7371 - 23 May 2016 *Episode 7372 - 24 May 2016 *Episode 7376 - 30 May 2016 *Episode 7377 - 31 May 2016 *Episode 7378 - 1 June 2016 *Episode 7380 - 3 June 2016 *Episode 7382 - 7 June 2016 *Episode 7386 - 13 June 2016 *Episode 7387 - 14 June 2016 *Episode 7388 - 15 June 2016 *Episode 7428 - 10 August 2016 *Episode 7429 - 11 August 2016 *Episode 7433 - 17 August 2016 *Episode 7437 - 23 August 2016 *Episode 7438 - 24 August 2016 *Episode 7439 - 25 August 2016 *Episode 7440 - 26 August 2016 *Episode 7444 - 1 September 2016 *Episode 7445 - 2 September 2016 *Episode 7446 - 5 September 2016 *Episode 7450 - 9 September 2016 *Episode 7451 - 12 September 2016 *Episode 7452 - 13 September 2016 *Episode 7456 - 19 September 2016 *Episode 7457 - 20 September 2016 *Episode 7461 - 26 September 2016 *Episode 7462 - 27 September 2016 *Episode 7463 - 28 September 2016 *Episode 7464 - 29 September 2016 *Episode 7466 - 3 October 2016 *Episode 7467 - 4 October 2016 *Episode 7470 - 7 October 2016 *Episode 7508 - 30 November 2016 *Episode 7509 - 1 December 2016 *Episode 7510 - 2 December 2016 '2017 ' *Episode 7513 - 11 January 2017 *Episode 7514 - 12 January 2017 *Episode 7517 - 17 January 2017 *Episode 7518 - 18 January 2017 *Episode 7519 - 19 January 2017 *Episode 7523 - 25 January 2017 *Episode 7524 - 26 January 2017 *Episode 7525 - 27 January 2017 *Episode 7529 - 2 February 2017 *Episode 7532 - 7 February 2017 *Episode 7533 - 8 February 2017 *Episode 7535 - 10 February 2017 *Episode 7536 - 13 February 2017 Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2016. Category:Willis family. Category:1994 births. Category:Tattoo Artists Category:Past characters.